For producing a generally cushion-shaped, inflatable gas bag two pieces of textile material having the same shape may be joined to each other along their outer edges. Connecting the two pieces of textile material together along their outer edges is usually done by stitching, it also being possible, however, to produce the connection of two plies of fabric by interweaving them to form a sole web of material at the connecting surface area. Such a gas bag may be produced by the Jacquard weave.
When the occupant impacts the inflated gas bag and is subsequently cushioned thereby the intended energy dissipation is achieved by a controlled escape of the gas filling the gas bag. In but a few tens of a millisecond after impact the gas has already escaped almost totally from the gas bag. Should a follow-on impact occur or should the vehicle topple the gas bag is unable to offer any more protection.